shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tao Brothers
The Tao Brothers (タオブラザーズ) are the four monks that took apprenticeship under head priest Saint Santo Cielo. They each hold their own skills and powers, each brother also holds a high standing within the “'Priests'”. They act as the underlings and commanding officers for the Head Priests. To oversee the movements of the Priests daily life. Brothers Tao Kai Tao Kai is one of the brothers; he is one of the older brothers among the four. Tao Kai is a very big and a bit fat of a monk, who has a very imposing presences and look to him. He often has a very collected and serious look to his face. He is an older monk, so it does show in his face and the rest of his body. But he is verymuscular and fit, for a man his age. He is a traditional monk; his head shaved bald, wearing traditional monks robes and always carries Mala beads with him. He is a very kind hearted monk, detesting fighting as well. He finds peace to be the best, often seen praying before the statues and other places. His expressions are that of a peaceful mind and collected man, with eyes to the future. Although when he must fight he will become detached and take the life of those who dare destroy the peace of civilians. He much like Santo does believe that pirates are all evil and can never be forgiven because of their damned ways.Tao Kai does have a very soft and kind to side to children the most, often they call him a saint. He replies to them saying that he is just a simple holy man, however as a warrior as well. He often teaches the children he meets a few moves to protect them from evil. He himself has a great devotion to all of the “Unnamed Saints”, which he claims are all of the monks and such that have died. But their holiness has been left behind, thus why he often honors them. Another strange habit he has picked up is that he does have a self proclaimed hate for some members of the World Government. Because they are corrupt and they should be removed from power. However his speeches and actions have little affected, most officials and even the Gorosei don’t take what he says to heart. They do respect him for being a member of the Priests and doing his jobs within said organization. But Kai hates some of the Government, often praying for them to see the light and change their ways. Tao Kai is a very powerful monk as well with the Tanagumo Tanagumo no Mi and such, he is considered one of the most physical and spiritual strong monks. Tao Kai has great strength as well; he can get his own against most opponents. However with his age he is limited to the amount he has and to be a mad who detests fighting, he rarely will use his strength. He does however keep training to keep his strength up, which only his brothers and Santo knows. To the officials and such he is just a fat and lazy monk, that is all he will ever be. Also surprising is that Tao Kai has great speed as well; many are fooled at his speed. He has quick reaction times and agility; he can compete with the best as well. He has such speed thanks to all of the walking and running he does, when traveling from town to town. He is able to jump from edge to edge as well, with his strength and speed. He was able to take down a whole pack of bandits who tried to ambush Tao Kai. So Kai is very capable of keeping up with others, however he being older he does have his limits. But he is extremely good at hiding his limits from others and his opponents. Tao Mai Tao Mai is one of the middle brothers; he is another big and tall man. With his head shaved and with the expressions of a serious man, his eyes are the most strange. His eyes are green which many believe is an affect from his devil fruit, but it has not been revealed yet. He is a fit man as well; much like his Brother Kai in fact Mai and Kai could pass as twins. If an outsider was to see the two together, they would often say that they are twins. In terms of clothing, Mai is very traditional much like Kai. However Mai wears the garb of a traveling monk, not with long loose robes. He wears more tight robes were he has better movement, although he has long and loose sleeves. He wears a pair of white monk pants, which are tied to his legs by a cord. However he is the only Tao brother and even monk, who choose to just wear the traditional Tabi sock. He is often seen carrying a monk’s staff, wearing their hat and holding a set of Mala beads in his hands. Mai unlike many of the other monks is a very up tight monk, who lives the old ways. He believes that tradition is above all other things in the world, so as such his personality reflects this. He detests fighting, but when needed he will fight the “evil” in the world. The monk also finds people who reveal themselves in clothing styles, are impure and he detests both men and women who are with more than one of the opposite sex. Mai is also a harsh monk as well, students who come into the Priests order. He treats them very harshly, but this is more like “tough love” to them. Mai also has a hate for Pirates like many of the other monks, thinking that they are the demons of hell. However, Mai has met more “good” pirates in his travels and still with the same reaction. He tries to arrest them and bring them before Santo, were they can be purified. Mai also holds human life to be the most important thing of all, since he himself has the power to move human life and such around. He has such a deep respect for this, which he often refuses to his Devil fruit powers. But he does use them in some situations, when he battles. He will use his Devil Fruit powers, which he kills all of his beliefs against his Devil fruit. In battle, Mai can be as harsh as he is to others. Mai takes no excuse in battle and his is always focused on the battle at hand. He rather avoids battle, but when needed he can take down those who wish to bring harm onto him. Such as when he was attacked by some pirates, he told them to leave him before he fought. But not listening to his warning, the pirates attacked and then Mai fought them, with shocking results. Mai is also a very skilled monk as well, both as a spiritual man and a warrior. However he is not as strong as the others, like Kai. Mai has limits to his powers; he has great strength, speed and is a master at Haki. But sadly he has problems with his own heart, so sometime he will get these “attacks”. Which he will cough up blood and drop to the ground, weaken. So this is why he rarely goes out into the world, because they fear if he has an “attack” the wrong hands could get him and kill him. But he insists that he goes out and help those that need it. Tao Sai Tao Sai the youngest and strongest of the Tao Brothers, Sai is the most unusual monk that the Priest has ever known. He is the head of the elite bodyguards that often get to guard nobility and such. He is an average sized man, with a strange way of dressing. He dresses in all red, expect he wears a black monkshood, with a white mask that covers his face. His face has never been seen by anyone even Santo himself, Sai is a very lean man. But yet is very muscular as shown on his arms and legs, he dresses in loose robes. His outfit consists of many red robes, tied off by a gold obi. He has black arms and pure white legs, which is rather strange for a monk. His nail is painted a white, also well as they are manicured to be prefect. His long sleeves often hand down from and over his arms, making look as if he was wearing an oversized robe. Sai wears a pair of monk’s shoes, to complete his simple outfit. Sai is the most mysterious and youngest of the Tao Brothers, he comes off as a mysterious personality. He rarely speaks, unlike most of the monks who hate pirates all together. Sai is opened to some of the pirates, hearing of the Pirates Nova and his crew. Often wishing to meet the boy, as well as many other martial artists that have caught his attention. However he knows of evil pirates as well, much like Dokugata. Sai often comments, that Dokugata is a demon spawn that was thrown out of hell. In return Dokugata only laughs at the masked monk, calling him weak. Sai also has a great respect for warriors; he treats all of his opponents with respect and treats them as if they were one of the Tao brothers. Although he doesn’t say much, he does bows and such to his opponents. But like the other monks, he does often pray before a battle. Praying that he and his opponent have a good fight. Sai also enjoys reading and exploring things. Since he is young, his thirst for adventure has not been put other, unlike the other monks. He enjoys going to the islands to collect information of ages past, Sai does also enjoy history and cultures. It seems that Sai wishes to study these things, because he believes that it is what really causes conflicts. The misunderstanding of others, so thus why it is his goal to become a great monk, peacekeeper and warrior. Sai is by far the strongest of all the monks, second to none that of Santo’s skill levels. He has such great speed and strength, being so young he is able to out done all of the monks and such. Beating them and getting an easy victory against most opponents, he has studied many fighting styles of the ages. He is famed in mastering many; he is also a master acrobatic as well. He is able to do many Chinese styles of acrobatics, jumping from place to place and bending into amazing shapes. Sai is also a very sneaking many, because of his Devil Fruit abilities. He can travel through the shadows and surprise opponents. Sai’s strength is amazing as well, due to his flexibility. He can stay in battle for hours and not become tired, he can take down most that he faces. Sai is consider the second strongest of the monks, besides Santo. That is because of Santo’s fruit, while Sai has gotten his strength through years of training. He is a force not to mess with, making him one of the greatest warrior monks that world has ever seen. Tao Tai Tai is the oldest of the monks; he is the grand advisor to Santo and to the Sohei forces of the training monks. Tai has a strange appearance as well, much like Sai. Sai wears the traditional monk garb; however he wears a monkshood and a white cloth covering his face. However unlike the other monks he has his full head of hair, it is unknown to why he is the only monk who has hair. But it is neatly tucked into his hood, only a small ponytail coming of the back of the hood. Tai has a very beautiful and complex robe set; being a high standing monk he has earned it. Often he is devoted as a living saint. Like Santo, he was given the title saint in his name, but chooses not to say it. Tai wears the basic monk’s robes; he has long sleeves and middle length sleeves. That doesn’t get in the way when he is fighting, but is just right as he puts it. Tai wears a skirt like robe, over a pair of monk’s pants. He wears a pair of green and brown colored, pants. The warped at his ankles by a set of bandages, with a pair of monks shoes as well. He is also seen having a strange staff in his hands, with an orb at the top of it. He wears a few set of golden, ruby, pearl and other jewelry on his person. On many of his fingers he wears ring, with holy stones and such. On his staff he holds many other things, which are believed to be divine. He also wears an incorrupted saints’ hand on his person at all times. Nihilistic, vain, and sometimes smarmy, Tai is someone who spares sweet talk and stays focused on the heart of the matter. While he seeks a practical solution that grants the best results, his blunt statements may sometimes make him unpopular with others. Even so, his heart is in the right place and he is a bit playful; with each little insult that he may let slip, Tai mends it with well-meaning advice. While he may not always show it, he is just as loyal to his liege as any other member of the Priests. Tai is by far the most laid back of all of the monks, he is a stubborn old man who wouldn’t go down. He finds Sai to be the most closest to a friend he has, even though Sai doesn’t speak much. Tai has somewhat of an understand at what he wishes to say, Tai even speaks out against Santo and the Gorosei. Being the stubborn old man he is, Tai often just comes out and tells other what he thinks of other. Often sometime with comical means, although it maybe funny to him others may not find it funny. So this makes enemies as well, but he can take care of himself. Even if many deeply worry about, he tells them that he has lived for almost 60 years; he can take care of himself. To many of the monks in training and such, Tai is much like a grandfather to them. He is a lighter hearted monk, who enjoys life and detests fighting as well. But he is not scared to stop a fight between others, even if he does it by somewhat of a comical means. He often hits others with his staff, telling them to stop it. But Tai can be serious as well; he gets a serious tone when he addresses “evil”. Tai is one of the most veteran monks that the Priests have ever seen; he has great spiritual presence among all. He has great speed, strength and is a much mastered marital artists. Even though he is in his 50’s, he acts as if he was in his early 20’s. He is very flexible, being able to jump away and from place to place. Without missing a beat, Tai however does have limits. With his age he is able to keep up, but is often forced to transform and grow his moth wings to escape from situations. Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength Each monk has shown to have tremendous speed, each training in their own special way to achieve the level they are at now. Enhanced Speed Each monk has shown to have tremendous strength, each training in their own special way to achieve the level they are at now. Durability Each monk has shown to have great Durability, each training in their own special way to achieve the level they are at now. Intellect Each monk has shown to have tremendous Intelligences, each training in their own special way to achieve the level they are at now. Haki Each Monk can use haki as if they were a master at each, each monk has trained for years to refined their partially skill with Haki. Holy Objects The Incorrupted Saint’s Hand Though there is no “official” saints that are named within the world, but in their practice they have named saints. Mostly because of their holiness and fighting ability, after their death, their body become Incorrupt. The Priests uses the hands of the saints, to protect them from all evil spirits and demons. Santo holds the most powerful and holiest of the saints, he keeps it on his person. The power of the saint’s hand is to repel evil away; also the hand is used in ceremonies if a person by the hand. They can be healed of an ailment or such, because of their influence. Santo was shown to have used this on Stephen before, in a battle. So it seems that the saint’s hand can repel users of an Oni Oni no Mi, Models. The Father’s Ring Each Priest is seen to wear a strange ring at all times, this ring is special because. As stated by Santo, the ring has the power to cast barriers around him so he can be safe from attacks. Monk’s Oil Santo and the other priests seem always to have a holy oil on them. This oil is very useful, the user of the oil can pour said oil onto their cuts or such, and then within a few minutes it will stop the bleeding. Holy Beads The Priest has a set of Mala beads, around their neck that he uses for battle. The beads are special as well, they act as chains. They will throw his beads into the air; they will grow bigger and then land over an opponent. Then once it makes contact with the skin or body of the user, it will shrink and hold them down. It is said to be much stronger than even steel chains, also these beads can stop devil fruit powers. If a Devil Fruit user, is in the beads for more than an hour they couldn’t use their Devil Fruit powers, until they are released of the beads. Category:Kazekage21 Category:World Government Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary groups Category:Groups Category:Organization